Pack Mother
by KathyRose225
Summary: After Bella's birthday, she learns that there is more to life, more to love than what she had with Edward. When Sam Uley finds her in the woods things change forever. How long though, will it take her to heal and fully come into her new role and accept her desitiny. The Cullen's were just the beginning for Isabella Swan.


Chapter 1- Gone

"Edward-" I blinked wanting to reach out and grab him, but by the time my mind made the decision to lift my arm, and my eyes were opening again, he was gone.

He was gone. The air shifted around me the cold finding its way into my coat and through my shirt my heart stuttering in my chest. How could he just leave me like that? I wasn't angry with Jasper. It wasn't his fault and I knew that. No one had said anything about Carlisle's looks. I would have heard because Charlie can't keep his mouth shut when it comes to gossip. How could he just be gone? I stumbled forward, feebly hoping that I could catch up to him maybe, maybe he'd be walking slower.

I wandered around the woods searching for him for what seemed like hours, my chest feeling more and more heavy with every passing minute. Breathing became difficult and it felt as though my heart had been ripped from my chest. He was gone and he'd taken my heart with me. I look around realizing that I'd stopped moving. The cold was becoming more pronounced starting from my fingertips and moving their way up my arms. I looked around at the trees tugging the sleeves of my coat.

They all looked familiar and I wasn't sure where I was anymore. I didn't care. Edward was gone and I had no reason to go on. Charlie had proved to me that he could take care of himself, having lived alone for so long. Rene had Phil, he'd take care of her. James was gone and if I wasn't around then there was no need to worry about Victoria. My knees bent and I could feel the soft fallen leaves and dirt on the ground under me as I laid on my side. They would find me here like this eventually curled in the fetal position. I felt a tear slip down my cold cheek. I welcomed the cold now though, it reminded me of his touch. Him, and Alice and all of them, their cold but familiar touches.

The leaves rustled somewhere in the woods. I sit up looking around. I don't want to be torn apart by an animal. I don't want that to be what Charlie finds of me. I crawl back to a little groove in the ground, carved into the dirt but a creek that used to run through here. I nestle myself under a fallen log and lean against the dirt wall. I'll stay here, it seems safe enough. I'm tired my hands are trembling and I feel hot and cold at the same time. Maybe I'm going into shock. I hear rustling again and feel a warm hand on my arm. I open my eyes hoping it's Edward or Emmett or Carlisle, but mostly Edward. It isn't though. It's a Quileute boy, man, thing.

I close my eyes again. I don't care if it isn't Edward, he's the only one I want to see right now.

"Isabella." He doesn't pose it as a question. He knows who I am. His voice is deep and grumbly and warm. Not at all like Edward's.

I feel his strong arm wrap around my shoulders and the other under my legs. The solidness of the ground disappears from under me as he stands up and for a moment I feel like I'm falling. I whimper and struggle for a moment. His grip tightens around me clutching me to his chest. He isn't wearing a shirt. His chest is smooth, so smooth. I open my eyes and his gaze catches mine. He stares at me for a moment his dark eyes just staring at me. I close my eyes the coldness in my bones starting to get to my head again. I'm tired, and he's so warm. My head falls and seems to fit almost perfectly on his shoulder as he begins to walk.

"Just breathe Isabella, just hand on. I've got you and I'm going to get you home." He says but I don't care anymore. He'll take me back to Charlie and that will be the end of it.

It feels like we walk for a long time. I dozed some struggling to fight the invitation of the cold and the darkness of sleep. My head felt heavy like it was full of cotton and cement. I could see lights through my eyelids. Was the sun coming up or were we getting close to Charlie's house.

"Charlie!" I hear Jake's voice and then a hustle of people.

"Oh Bells" I hear my father say. I open my eyes and look up at him as he tries to take me from this man's arms. "Thank you, Sam." He says and the man holding me nods. He's still carrying me, he hasn't given me over to my father or to Jake.

"She's alright Charlie, I'll take her inside." He says.

I guess Charlie agreed because Sam started to move and walk again. I heard the door open and I winced instinctively turning my face into Sam's shoulder to try to hide from the onslaught of all the lights. He smelled good, like the woods and the ocean mixed together. He didn't even ask where my room was, he just started up the stairs, finding my room with ease. He bent and I felt the firm softness of my mattress under me as he removed his arms. I opened my eyes and he stared down at me for a moment before taking off.

Charlie pulled my comforter over me and sat down on my bed. He stared down at me, not wanting to push me too far, but wanting to know what happened. I felt numb. I didn't want to say it again, but I needed to. I needed to tell him, I needed to say it. My chest ached and I couldn't help the trembling that I feel in my bones.

"I sent everyone else home." He said after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"He's just gone," I whispered feeling tears prick at my eyes again.

Charline nodded and rubbed my shoulder. "It'll be alright Belle." He murmured softly tucking me in again, the way he used to when I was little. "Try to get some rest." He turned off my main light, leaving the fairy lights on and my door open in case I needed him.

I closed my eyes praying I wouldn't dream that night. I didn't want to see Edward tonight. I didn't want to see anything. I just wanted to escape into the darkness for a little while.

A.N.- Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading, I know it's short but it's just the beginning. I used to have a story under this name up, and I'm not sure what happened to it or to the files, but this is me re-writing that story, revamping (excuse the pun), and pulling as much as I can from the original story from memory. Thank you all so much for the love and support!


End file.
